You have Got to be Kidding Me!
by Maglet
Summary: Set after CoG. Jace has to go to "normal school" with Clary. I am no good at summarizing so, better than summary. Please Review! Rated T just in case.
1. Chapter 1

Jace was finally and permanently mine with no major obstacles in our way. Well, at least not including my parents because now that Valentine, my father, was dead, and my mother, Jocelyn had married Luke. Almost everything was perfect I had Jace, my mom had Luke, Alec had Magnus, and Simon had Maia and Isabelle (he was yet to choose one over the other).

My parents had decided upon returning to New York and lucky for me, I still had to go to public school. Simon didn't so that didn't make anything any better. Jace, Isabelle, and Alec were all home schooled, well at least when Hodge was still at the Institute. Now, who knew what Maryse and Robert Lightwood had in plan for their education?

"Clary, hurry up its time to go, you can't make Magnus wait here all day." Jocelyn was starting to get impatient.

"I'm coming just give me a second!" I shouted back before turning back to face Jace.

Jace held me in his tight embrace for a moment longer before kissing me. "I'll see you soon," he said before heading back to the Penhallow's house.

Clary then went on to the portal and away they went back to New York.

"I am so glad to be home, but what are we going to tell Simon's mom?" I asked.

"I believe that Magnus has already taken care of that for Simon and us," Luke replied.

"Luke, what should we do about school I mean Simon's a vampire and I'm well a shadowhunter. It's not like people are going to wonder why Simon isn't eating anything." She sighed, "What about the Lightwood's are they going to continue to be home schooled. Hodge was the one who took care of that and now he is dead." I suddenly stopped her abrupt outburst.

Jocelyn immediately went to my side. "Come on sweet heart let's go for a walk." She turned and started walking, reluctantly I followed.

I began wondering why my mother had wanted to take a walk with me out of the blue. Was it something to do with her new boyfriend? Or my father who was now dead killed by the angel Raziel himself? Whatever it happened to be I wanted no part of it what so ever.

"What's wrong Clary? You haven't said much, other than nonsense about school." Jocelyn said calmly although she was worried about her daughter, me.

"It's that I miss the Lightwoods, and what are my school friends going to think about my new friends. I scared about school in general well I I just don't know and I'm ranting again." Clary sat by the water fountain.

"Clary I know you're scared but there's something that might comfort you that I haven't told you yet. Maryse and Robert have decided to send Jace, Isabelle and Alec to public school. They just figured that they probably couldn't handle being home schooled after………well you know." Jocelyn sat beside her a put an arm around her to try and comfort her some. Clary looked up and the relief on her face was unbelievable. "Maryse and I agreed that you should be the first to know. None of the other kids know yet. We also agree that they would start a little late so that you had the chance to see some of your other friends first."


	2. Clary's Return

3 days later on the first day of school.

Clary's first class of the day was one of her favorite's English. She recognized Eric from Simon's band, and Laura one of her closest friend (other than Simon) who was motioning for her to come sit by her. Clary had known Laura since they were in 4th grade.

"Hey Clary, where have you been all summer?" Laura asked enthusiastically.

"Well, I was in and around Europe most of the summer, I just got back three days ago. Luke and my mom got married," she paused momentarily to catch her breath. "Oh yeah, and I now have a totally hot boyfriend."

"WOW! Your summer must have been amazingly busy. Who is this boyfriend of yours do I know him?" Laura was always quick to ask questions.

"His name is Jace Lightwood; he was adopted and has a sister and 2 brothers. Whops I guess its only 1 brother now. The 3 of them are starting school here next Monday. They were home school but the uncle who was the one that taught them moved." The excitement was quickly rising in her voice.

English ended as quickly as it started she had Science and gym before lunch. At lunch she met Simon and Laura in the corner where they normally sat. One look and you could tell there were several girls drooling over Simon and his new vampire looks.

Simon with his water (blood) bottle in hand with one glance at Clary said to Laura, "She misses her boyfriend just a little too much." With a smirk he buried himself back in his book.

With no better come back Clary said, "Well at least I don't have to choose between Isabelle and Maia."

"Guys, guys chill out you don't have to start a fight about something so small." Laura was completely irritated with them talking about something see knew very little about.

Just as Clary was about to say something her cell phone buzzed with a text from Jace. This confused her because there was no cell phone service in Alicante. The text read: you'll never guess where I am. She replied: no clue so, where are you?

"Let me guess, Jace?" Simon automatically knew from the smile that appeared on her face.

"Who else would text me in the middle of school?" Just then Clary received yet another text, this time from her mom. It read: Would you pick up class schedules and paperwork for the Lightwoods? Thanks Mom.

Then Clary went through her pictures to find one of the Lightwoods she then handed to phone to Laura. The picture had the same "old" family that she had met at the beginning of the summer. Max……….Max was in the picture too.

"Which one is Jace?" Laura asked when she couldn't figure out who was who in the picture.

Clary pointed to each of the people in the picture and gave her a name to go with each face. Then she noticed how Laura was looking at Alec and said, "You really don't want to go there, he kinda already has a boyfriend."

"Oh, wait did you say boyfriend?" Clary nodded as her friend. "Okay I think."

"Just leave it you'd never figure it out anyway if I hadn't told you." Clary sighed and the bell rang to end lunch.

The rest of the day consisted of Art, Math and Resource. During resource she wasn't concentrated on her work at all.

"Mrs. Hacel, can I have a pass to go to the office?" Clary finally decided to go get all the paperwork for the Lightwoods.

Mrs. Hacel came over and wrote the pass, "Now Clary, why would you need to go to the office?"

"My mom needed me to pick up some paperwork for a friend of hers," Clary replied before gathering her things to leave.

"Okay then have a good rest of the day and I'll see you tomorrow." Mrs. Hacel turned to help the next person.

Clary took her time walking to the office. When she arrived there she told the secretary, "My mom told me to come pick up all the paperwork and class schedules for the Lightwood kids."

"Alright let me just find those here," She began looking though files on her computer. "Could you give me first names for the students?"

"Their first names are Jace, Alec, and Isabelle Lightwood. Jace and Isabelle are going into 11th grade and Alec is going into 12th." Clary was getting very anxious for the bell to ring.

"Here you go." The secretary handed her a stack of papers. "Just have them return the paperwork filled out when they come to school." Just as she finished speaking the bell rang.

"Thanks, bye." Clary turned and headed out the door.

She headed for the front door and just as she was about to go though the door she got a picture of a bike in front of a school sent to her phone. It took her a moment to realize it wasn't just any bike. It was Jace's bike that he got for Raphael. There was not only one helmet sitting on it but two. Then she pieced together that the bike wasn't in front of any school it was her school.

Jace. Jace! She ran out the door and greeting her there was the one and only Jace. It hadn't even been a week but boy did she miss him. They hugged for a minute then she backed up for a second.

"Why are you here so soon, weren't you supposed to be in Alicante until the end of the week?" Clary asked using up some of her built up excitement.

"Well, yes and everyone else still is in Alicante. I begged Maryse to let me come home early." He leaned down and kissed her gently.

"Are you staying with us until they get back then?" Clary inquired.

"Do you honestly think that Maryse would let me stay at the institute all by myself?" Jace shot back. "I already know that you know the answer to that question. You can answer by putting on that helmet and getting on the bike."

"That's 100% fine with me," she said while grabbing the helmet and climbing on behind Jace.

* * * * * *

They opened the door and Jocelyn was waiting for them at the table, "Hey Clary did you pick up the paperwork for me?"

"Yep, it's all right here," dropping a stack of paper in front of her mother."

"Wait one second you two. Maryse told me that I needed to talk to Jace about his education. I think I will let Clary tell you though." Jocelyn waved them off.

"Okay mom, I'll make sure Jace is informed about it." Grabbing Jace's hand she turned for her room.

Upon entering Clary's room Jace kissed her and asked, "So, what is it that you mom wants you to tell me?"

"Well it's about school, in particular my school." She paused with Jace staring at her, "Okay I'll spit it out, Maryse enrolled you, Alec and Isabelle in public school. There you have it." Jace sat down and stared at the wall. Clary joined him although she was dieing for him to say something, "Jace say something already."

"I can't believe it, why would Maryse do this? None of us have any experience socializing with mundanes." Jace sighed.

"It'll be fine, you've got me." Clary kissed him, "Plus I looked at your class schedule and you're only in one class without me. It'll be perfectly fine just look at the bright side. You get to spend more time with me."

"True, but at a school I can't do this," pushing her over on top of the bed kissing her.


	3. Chapter 3

"Clary, Jace we're all going to dinner so clean up and in five minutes we'll head out." Luke called, "Do not get side tracked because if you do you will have to starve."

"I'll be right there, but I can't speak for Jace." Clary shouted back.

"I'm right behind Clary," Jace called momentarily after Clary.

"I don't really care; Jocelyn just won't let us leave without the two of you." Luke replied.

* * * * * *

After Dinner

"Goodnight Clary don't stay up too late you do have school tomorrow. Same goes for you Jace." Jocelyn sighed.

As soon as Jocelyn was out of sight Jace and Clary resumed there conversation. "Why does school even exist? There is no real point anyway." Jace complained.

"You really should go to your own bedroom and sleep." Jace's glance asked his question for him. "If you don't go to sleep now you will most likely fall asleep in class and I can guarantee that the result will not be pretty."

"I think that I'm perfectly fine exactly where I am." He put his arms around her and smiled.

Pushing him away Clary said, "I think that you will sleep in y-o-u-r o-w-n bedroom tonight seeing as you have your first day of high school tomorrow. By the way you can't bring you bike seeing as you don't have anywhere to park it legally."

"Then how do we get to school? Please tell me there isn't a bus or something." Clary smirked not knowing what to say. "You have got to be kidding me. Tomorrow I am going to get a legal parking space, so that I don't have to take the bus thingy."

Kissing Clary one last time he left and headed to his own room.

"Good morning time to get up Clary, you slept though your alarm so I'd say that you have about 25 minutes before the bus gets here." Jocelyn turned and started walking away as she said, "There is pancakes on the table. I'm going to work and Luke is already gone. Do not miss the bus under any circumstances!" She finish just before closing the door behind her.

"Do I ever get to see that schedule of mine?" Jace asked mischievously.


	4. AN: Sorry :

**Hi all I realize that I haven't updated my stories in forever and I am truly sorry about that. Truth is that I have just been really busy but that is no excuse and I really shouldn't be giving you excuses. Well I just am not really sure where to go with this story so it would be great if you could either review and/or PM me with some ideas that would be great.**

**Again soooo sorry,**

**~Maglet~**


End file.
